hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Madoka Aguri
Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri ''or 'มา'โดกะ อางุริ' in the Thaithumb sub) is one of the Cures in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in Episode 23. She is a 4th grade primary student. She is very wise for her age, and has a major sweet tooth. Her Cure form with aces symbol is '''Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu). She uses Ai's power to transform. Personality Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavour of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good. She would also say "Adieu" when departing. Relationships Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto ': Aguri has respect for them all, as they have respect for her. Aguri also teaches them, the "Five Vows" which a Cure should have. 'Madoka Mari : Aguri's grandmother. Aguri would do anything to protect her. Morimoto Eru : Aguri's schoolmate, who she always protects against the bullies that make fun of her for her frizzy hair. Songs Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *5minutes Duets TBA Etymology Madoka (円) - 円 can mean circle or yen, the latter being the Japanese currency. Aguri (亜久里) - Aguri is a name from the ancient times of Japan, when male children were considered more important than female. It was normally used by parents who had many daughters but no sons, therefore was an incantation towards gods or Buddha, with the intent of having the named daughter be the last female child in the family. Trivia *She is the only Doki Doki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the Ace. *She is the second Doki Doki! ''Cure to represent love. *She is the only ''Doki Doki! ''Cure that does not have her fairy in a part of her dress. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form. *Although late-arrival Cures are not uncommon, Cure Ace is the first late-arrival Cure whose civillian identity was not a character that already appeared. *Aguri is the second youngest Pretty Cure in civilian form. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have red as a theme color. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have her transformation completely different from her teammates. *Aguri is the second Pretty Cure to be voiced by one of the Dark Pretty Cure 5's voice actresses (Kugimiya Rie, who voiced Dark Lemonade), following Aoki Reika. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have a fire-themed transformation, despite her powers not actually being fire-elemental. This also makes her the second Cure to have an element of nature featured in her transformation but not actually having said element as part of her powers, following Cure Passion, whose transformation involves water. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be in elementary school. *Aguri's Cure form, Cure Ace, looks similar to Princess Marie Ange, and they both share the same initials, M.A or A.M. **She also share the same initials with Aida Mana. *Cure Ace's motto, "Beauty is the proof of justice!", is similar to Bad End Beauty's motto, "Beauty is justice." *Cure Ace is the first Pretty Cure to have a limited time to be in her Cure form (for 5 minutes). Coincidentally, this is the name of her image song, 5minutes *She is the second Pretty Cure to have been a Cure before her teammates, lose her ability to transform, and regain her ability to transform again, after Tsukikage Yuri. *She is the first and currently only Pretty Cure to have an age change during transformation. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have a rose as her symbol, after Milky Rose and Cure Moonlight. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have a voice change while transformed, after Cure Dream. She is also the 1st Cure to have a drastic voice change. *She is the second red Cure to have brown hair when untransformed, after Natsuki Rin. *Aguri is the second Pretty Cure whose last name was previously used as a first name for another character (Akimoto Madoka). The first was Kurumi Erika. Rank '''The Best Rank' *2014 : 27th(1st Half) The Rank *2014 : 27th(1st Half) , N/A(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS333.jpg 38.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures